¿Dónde esta mi mente?
by Elancy
Summary: Advertencia es una historia que contiene Lemmon, quien no sepa que es, son situaciones explícitas de sexo. Contiene incesto y mucho Pinecest DipperxMabel ojalá que les guste. Todo empieza tras una pelea con Billy que tras una pelea con los hermanos, decide engañarlos y unirlos en cuerpo y espirito para así vencer a Dipper y a Mabel de una vez por todas pero su plan falla.


**one shot lemmon incest you have been warned…**

Es Pinecest porfavor lee cuidadosamente lo siguiente… si no eres fan de DipperxMabel no leas y si lees no denuncies.

Este one shot leelo con un hermosa canción de fondo como _"where is my mind?"_ no la de pixis si no la version de Yoav Feat. y Emily Browning, no se porque pero si gustan esta bien. Por ultimo los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

El mundo es extraño, y aun así quieren verse normales a pesar de que en realidad no hay definición de tal cosa, homosexuales, heterosexuales ¿quién estableció cuál era la actitud normal? seguramente alguien egocéntrico que creía su verdad absoluta y merece un buen golpe en el rostro.

Veo el techo del ático de la casa del misterio con mi reproductor de música encendido, usando unos audífonos para que la persona que comparte el cuarto conmigo no se molestara con su hermano.

-Pfff…hermanos…-susurro mientras abrazo la almohada y escondo mi cara en ella. Llevo viendo las manchas de moho desde hace horas, y incluso recuerdo cuando Mabel le puso nombres a cada una. Mabel la razón por la que no pueda dormir ahora.

¿Por qué Dipper? ¿Por qué sabes que es algo imposible y aún así piensas en ella? me giro para verla dormir y ver como los destellos de la luna que entran por la ventana nos dividen. Mi madre nos separo en la casa al dormir aun cuando no entendíamos mucho el asunto, pero cada vacaciones compartimos nuestra presencia.

¿Cuando me empece a sentir así? la verdad nunca podría asegurarlo, tal vez fue desde niños en mis tontos intentos de protegerla de los peligras en que yo la metía, o fue cuando estuve apunto de perderla en el misterio de ayer, la verdad no lo se pero al verla ahí tirada desmayada y con sangre y sentir su dolor y angustia… juro que mataré a Bill.

-mmmmm, di…p-me sobresalgo y veo a Mabel dormida teniendo una pesadilla, me paro y me acerco a su cama y le acaricio el rostro.

-tranquila aquí estoy, yo te cuidare siempre mi princesa.-

-lo se.- Mabel estaba despierta viéndome directamente con sus ojos llenos de confianza. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo.

-¡Perdoname! se que fui estupido, yo solo…no quiero perderte- la alejo poco a poco, no quiero perderla por eso debo alejarme de esto que siento por ella, ella tendrá a su propia familia esposo eh hijos, y todos le darán sus buenos deseos.

-Dipper yo… ¿recuerdas cuando Bill nos unió en cuerpo y espíritu?.- me dice viéndome a los ojos.

-si lo recuerdo yo podía sentir tu dolor.- le digo mientras acaricio la gasa que tiene en su mejilla, cubriéndole las raspadas, Bill nos engaño, todo por su deseo de poseer los diarios.

-y yo…pude sentir tus sentimientos, yo se lo que sientes y siento lo mismo…Dip yo…te…aaa…amo- la veo impactado, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, la rapidez de sus palabras, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su mejilla y veo como todo su cuerpo tenso por la confección se relaja y me ve directamente, acerco su barbilla lentamente hacia mi, mi cuerpo tiembla como loco, mi cuerpo siente adrenalina, como si probará a lo prohibido un delicioso mangar, un pecaminoso beso de da, llenandose de placer a cada roce, siento sus suaves labios, carnosos suaves, con un ligero sabor a fresa que me enloquece y me hace rogar por más, la beso despacio pero constante con miedo a que esto acabará, separándonos del beso por falta de oxigeno, ella me muerde el labio inferior y nos separamos lentamente compartiendo el mismo aire. Nuestros hombros suben y bajan de manera agitada, me ve con ojos llorosos y una lagrima sale de sus ojos.

-yo…Mabel no, lo siento no…-Mabel no me dejo terminar, sino que me beso mas desesperadamente, mas rápido, mas profundo, mas alucinante.

-te amo, no es un sueño te amo- me dice emocionada sobre mi y dándome miles de besos por todo el rostro.

-te amo.- digo riendo intentado despegarla un poco. La despego pero el equilibrio hace que quede encima de ella, sus ojos parecían bailar a vaivén de una llama, mirándome fijamente rogándome tomar la iniciativa, rogándome no irme nunca. La beso lentamente mientras sus manos se meten en mi cabello y juegan en mi espalda. No podia dejar de besarla, escucho su respiración agitada y pequeños gemidos que suelta su acariciaba su abdomen.

-Dame el permiso, dame el permiso de estar contigo por siempre.- ella me mira por unos instantes.

-Por supuesto.- sin pensarlo dos beses me lanzo a su cuello succionando y besandolo, ella se mueve debajo de mi y yo sigo mi aventura explorando su cuerpo, le beso su clavícula y su colgada pijama estorbaba así que la quito en movimientos coordinados con ella. Ella es mi mas grande aventura, la tierra que quiero recorrer. Veo su cuerpo desnudo, la había visto antes, en las duchas que tomábamos de niños, pero no era como esos recuerdos, ubico inmediatamente su lunar en forma de estrella, el mismo que yo tenia en mi pecho. Me dispongo a besarlo, y siento como las uñas de Mabel se entierran en mi espalda. sigo besando bajando hacia su abdomen, llegando a su ombligo, ella quiere alejarme pero no se lo permite y escucho sus gemidos mas constantes.

Tomo entre mis dos manos su ropa interior, y la voy sacando mientras beso sus muslos y ella apenada intenta que no vea y yo opongo mi resistencia. La veo toda veo las únicas dos diferencias entre su cuerpo y el mío.

-Eres fascinante.-me quito mi playera y el pantalón con ayuda de Mabel y estamos viéndonos fijamente, yo enzima de ella, evitando con mis brazos aplastarla a su delicado cuerpo.

-¿Dolerá?- me ve con ojos de miedo.

-Probablemente, ¿Quieres que lo haga?- ella me ve temblando un poco.

-Si.- entonces empiezo a entrar y ella me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, gritando un poco y arañando mi espalda.

-¿Estas bien? iré mas rápido.- con dificultad me dice un pequeño si, y me dispongo a que ella se sienta bien. Comienzo a moverme, entrar y salir y ella a mover sus caderas, el extasis se siente en el aire, el sudor y el placer nos inunda. Nosotros nunca fuimos normales, no vinimos solos al mundo, nosotros nacimos uno para el otro, y hoy somos un solo ser por fin.

-Di…per yo… ya no puedo más.- me dice y yo estaba en la misma situación.

-Yo tampoco.- en eso mi idiotez viene a la mente, la protección, debo salir antes. Mabel grita de placer y me aprieta más, es ahora o nunca, salgo de ella y eyaculo en su vientre.

Exausto me recuesto a su lado.

-Que bueno que Stan no tenga buena audición.- me dice nerviosa.

-Bueno que se incomodo para dormir su aparato.- digo riéndome y en eso escuchamos pasos, ¡demonios! lo invocamos como brujo.

corro y tomo mi playera y me la pongo y me cubro con las cobijas mi mi cama y Mabel también se cubre toda y oculta nuestra ropa y fingimos dormir.

-¿que rayos? a esta maldita cosa le ah de hacer faltas pilas.- se va copleando la oreja y nosotros suspiramos.

-hasta mañana Dip, te amo.- me dice mientras me lanza mis bóxers y mi pantalón.

-hasta mañana Mabel.- mañana será otro día, disfrutemos nuestra primera victoria, mañana lucharemos contra la sociedad, pero juntos siempre.

* * *

 **La verdad esta pensando dejarla en un one shot pero si quieren una continuación háganmelo saber ^^ shippenla XD ojalá que les guste y no fuera demasiado xD prevy los quiero.**

 **Podría hacer la continuación de que pasara después con la mamá Pines, Stan, sus amigos, y como llevan los recién Pinecest ante esta situación. bye-desu3**


End file.
